


Plan B

by myriddin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Established Relationship, Mission Fic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Sansa's mission goes sideways.</p><p>Background Arya/Gendry and implied Robb/Myrcella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"At this point, what else could possibly go wrong?”

Sansa had barely finished the words when a bullet whizzed by her ear and her partner jerked her back around the corner. Jon gave her a look as he released the safety on his gun. “You just had to jinx it, didn’t you?”

“Shut up and shoot,” Sansa snapped back, reloading her Glock as Jon slid to the very edge of the wall and fired off two rounds. Not for the first time that night, she found herself wishing that she had accepted the undercover mission Margaery had offered her first crack at. This type of infiltration wasn’t her specialty, nor was it Jon’s for that matter (as if the number of weapons he apparently kept on his person didn’t scream combat specialist). But Robb and Myrcella had gone radio silent in Morocco (Sansa wouldn’t be surprised if they were eloping, though Margaery and Trystane might have something to say about it), so another team had to be selected. 

Cursing under her breath after she had emptied her magazine, she tapped the comlink in her ear. “Sam, we need an extraction plan NOW!”

“Al-alright, I’m on it.” She felt for the man as his voice shook, likely the sound of gunfire on Jon’s line, but they didn’t have time. “Team Delta had been on stand-by, I’m calling them in now.” _Delta, Good God in Heaven._ Delta only flew with one pilot. 

“If you’re calling Delta in, let my little pyro of a sister know she’s not allowed to firebomb the building. The civvie count’s too high.”

“Affirmative. Can you get to the roof?”

Jon swore loudly, shoving his Beretta back into its holster. Apparently she wasn’t the only one out of ammo. “No, Sam, we can’t get to the bloody roof! We’re surrounded on all sides!” His eyes flew around the alcove they were trapped in, mind clearly working at a million miles a minute. “Tell Arya we’re on the sixteenth floor, section J. We’ll make our own exit.” 

He whipped out the shotgun he’d had strapped to his back, pumping the barrel. “Cover your face, Stark. We’re getting the hell out of here.”

Sansa did as bid, shielding her face with her arms to the explosive sound of a shotgun round and the shattering of the alcove window. She breathed out slowly, lowering her arms to see him pulling a grapple gun from parts unknown. Sansa stared incredulously. “Just where do you keep all this?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he commented wryly, motioning her along with him to the broken window, Sansa’s eyes widening as she finally realized his intentions.  
  
“You’re insane.”

“The agency says I pass my psych evals,” he quipped as he prepped the grappler, tugging her closer. Sansa obediently grabbed onto him. “Tell you what, we make it out of here, I’ll let you strip search me for weapons.”

“We make it out of here, I just might take you up on that.”

“Could you save your flirting for later?” Arya’s irritated voice came booming over the com, just as the chopper she was flying came into sight. “The Bull and I in the middle of something of our own when we got this call.”

“Arya!” Gendry “The Bull” Waters protested as Arya expertly lowered the helicopter to their position. “Seriously not the right company for that!”

“I second that,” Mya, the second half of Delta quipped, likely hanging out of the opposite side to provide cover fire if needed. “There are some things a sister shouldn’t hear about.”

“Just get your asses up here. You all can pretend Gendry and I play gin rummy alone in my bunk later.”

Jon expertly aimed the grappler and shot, Gendry catching the line on the other side and securing the hook to the bar in the chopper. Wrapping his arms around Sansa in turn, he gave her a grin. “Hold on tight.”

Sansa considered him for a moment, then leaned to kiss him hard on the mouth. “Kiss for luck.”

“We’ll need it.” He tugged on the line in one last test, and took a deep breath. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

They jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I’m a fan of having Jon and Sansa escape from life-threatening situations while Arya gets off on destruction.

“If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass,” Jon hissed as he struggled to pull up his pants while running for his life. It was about as difficult as it sounded. He coughed without a free hand to cover his mouth, feeling sweat soaking his shirt as the flames they were struggling to outrun drew closer and closer. 

“This is hardly my fault,” Sansa protested, voice muffled from where she was holding her scarf over her mouth and nose. 

“You literally shoved me against a wall and pulled my pants down!” Finally managing to get his trousers up over his hips, Jon didn’t bother with his zipper in favor of pulling his shirt collar up to his eyes. 

“You had your hand down mine the entire time we were stuck in that closet!”

The sound of a cleared throat came through their earbuds. “Can you two talk about this later?” Sam interjected, his tone somehow both fluttered and exasperated in a way only Samwell could pull off. “I found you a clear exit. Right, then left, there’s a ladder leading to the roof. Team Delta will pick you up.”

Jon and Sansa shared a look as they followed Sam’s directions, sharing a look of mutual agreement. 

“It’s Arya’s fault.”

“She was the one that torched the building without checking we were still inside.”

Arya’s squawk of protest over the line was only amplified by the crackle of the radio. “It’s not my fault HQ gave me the wrong launch time! Maybe if you hadn’t been so busy going at it, you would have gotten out early enough!”

“Keep telling yourself that, firebug,” Jon shot back, giving Sansa a boost up to the ladder and following quickly after.  

Below them, the abandoned warehouse burned on, as Sansa grabbed Jon’s collar and pulled him closer in a hungry kiss, one they had to cut off regretfully early to scramble down the fire escape and meet their exit team. 

++

“Fuck…I feel like I’ve been hit by a car.” 

“You’re exaggerating again,” Sansa teasingly reprimanded, tapping his hip to indicate he should shift. Jon did as bid, sliding over from his side to his belly, and Sansa began applying a lidocaine-aloe vera gel to the red, swollen skin of his lower back. The one time they had come a little too close to the flames, Jon had wrapped himself around her and put his back to the danger, earning himself the equivalent of a bad sunburn. 

“We have to get Arya back for this.”

Sansa hummed with agreement, leaning down to press her lips to his unblemished shoulder. “Already working on it.”

“Have I ever told you how much I appreciate how brilliant you are?”

“A few times, but it’s always nice to hear.”


End file.
